Ides Werewolves
IDES WEREWOLVES This type of werewolf has both males and females within the pack. This pack can change at will. There one of the most common packs of wolf and spread out over most of Northern America and have migrated towards the south as well. They are common for their reddish brown fur but they do have a few with either brown or red fur by itself. In their werewolf form their eyes are completely black. They don’t have many supernatural abilities but they do have supernatural hearing and are excellent trackers. They have a normal human life span. They have the lunar empowerment - Which means they are controlled by the moons rays and are much stronger depending on where the moon is in the sky. Origins The IDES were said to have started in the 18 hundreds, they are the newest bred of werewolves. The North American park started when a stray werewolf from the FARKAS. The FARKAS banished a member and it started out on its own where it went slowly insane and when it came across a human; a bloodlust captured its interest and it attacked without having a second thought. The man that was attack thought he had been attacked by a normal wolf that had just grown hungry. He had been taking straight to hospital thinking the blood would pour out of him before he even made it. But he didn't die of blood lust. Instead he slowly began to heal. The venom from the FARKAS started working through his body and heal all the parts of his body that were injured. So when the Doctors went to check what was wrong they could find nothing more than normal. Confused the man returned home to his wife, where his senses began to enhance, hearing most of all. The man impregnated his wife and then on the next full moon while out on a camping trip with friends he turned into the wolf. Since he had no alpha of which to speak of the man remembered every minute of the change and panicked. He had injured his friends although he had only bite one. The others panicked and he scratched them. But that bite on his friend caused I'm to transform. They both, after time realised they could not change their fate. So they meet up in the woods every full moon to turn into the werewolves they knew they were. The out casted FARKAS waited in hiding for them to come out in the full moon when the pact had grown slightly, after their children had join, two female girls from one family and one male and one female from the other. A total of six wolves all ready to change at the full moon. All coming to grips with their life, until the out casted FARKAS appeared with a plan to breed and expand their race to beat the clan that had out casted them. But the Alpha {First wolf} recognised who the out casted wolf was and when the full moon rose and shifted they chased him out of their woods. Not wanting anything to do with the revenge that wolf had planned. Each of the wolves in turn married off to humans out with the pack. Which created a bigger pack. When the pack had multiplied in size the alpha suggested they create a community out with the humans where they could change out of the way so they couldn't injure any humans. Twenty out of the thirty five werewolves agreed to this, five of which were kids under thirteen, they moved out into the middle of the woods. Far away from where humans travelled and built their own community, houses for each family, a shop, pathways, a school, a medical centre, fire/police services. Each family grew and joined their own fields, doctors, fire fighters, teachers. They taught themselves everything they needed to know. Past it on through the generations. They built a wall around the community knowing it would keep it safer, the first clan was called Shadow Valley, which is also what they named the place they stayed.From that other parks stemmed off, creating their own communities, new alphas being born for each pack and some even stayed within the human community spreading the curse along. That was how the Ides grew so big. Abilities Enchanted strength and speed while in werewolf form. Shape shift at any time Excellent trackers. They know their own by smell in wolf form.